The best things in life are complicated
by Rouletteshot
Summary: Kim and Ron begin the new school year but they are joined by four mysterious new students who start showing up on Kim's missions. How will she deal with it and when she finds her self falling for one of the mysterious boys with a dark past?
1. Chapter 1

It was a smoldering hot day in Brazil. The humidity used sweet as a glue sticking clothes and hair to the body. In was a normal enough day, people went about their business, business men ran about returning to their offices from lunch. No one would of suspected that on a tower perched high above the city two people were perched aiming a sniper rifle at the front door of the most popular hotel.

"Remember to keep one in the chamber" the boy who was wielding a pair of binoculars spoke in a low grumble "hey come on it was our fist mission" the boy looking down the sniper scope said defending himself, never the less he slid the chamber to double check before tearing his eyes away from the scope and rubbing them. The pair had been up there for four hours staring down the scope, waiting, ready to pounce. "get away ready" a voice cracked in their ears through the ear pieces they were warring "great stand by Jason" the boy with the binoculars stated tugging at his black t-shirt that was drenched in sweet. "target is leaving the lobby repeat target is leaving the lobby and heading towards exit" another voice cracked in the ear "Sheldon get to the extraction point" the boy ordered holding his binoculars back up to his eyes. To is right he felt the boy with the sniper rifle tense up as adrenalin coursed though his body "James is your scope dialed in?" he asked him "mmm" was the reply that came back.

The boy swung his binoculars in the direction of the grand entrance of the hotel. The Street outside was packed with people moving up and down to get to the various shops that surrounded the region "a lot of civvies, shot is going to be tight" he told James a moments silence passed through it felt like hours. "visual on target about to open the door" "Sheldon at evac" "roger get the engine hot, James get ready" the boy barked out the orders pressing the binoculars tighter to his face "clear to fire?" James asked as a man in a white suit and sunglasses emerged from the hotel. The man stopped in the street and stretched, yawned and pulled out his phone "clear" the boy with the binoculars gave the order. James took a deep breath, there was a moments silence, then without warning. BANG!

The .50 caliber rifle sounded loud to the boys in the tower, but to the people on the street far away, it would sound like a distant car back firing. The pair held their breath looking at the man in the white suit, he turned to walk up the street then dropped all of a sudden a faint red mist exploding from his neck. The force of the round almost knocked his head off. The pair knew instantly that the man was dead long before he hit the ground, they sat in silence for a moment "another drug lord down" "he got what he deserved" "you think so Ryan?" James asked setting his sniper rifle down "the guy could have had a family different from his work life and kids" Ryan took the ear piece from his ear and blocked the mic around his throat so the other couldn't hear them "look James that guy killed a lot of people, even if he didn't personally you can bet that he ordered it, think about how many life's and family's he ruined, there was a reason we were given this mission, its because we are the best. Now granted it can get a bit taxing sometimes but we do what has to be done, what should have been done along time ago and the world is thankful for it" Ryan patted James on the shoulder who smiled, content with the reply he got. "Come on lets get out of here, if we hurry I might be back in time to finish that math home work I already have an extension on" the pair packed up their gear, and, as though it was the most normal thing ever jumped out the window. They were in free-fall for about for 2 seconds before pulling their parachutes and gliding like birds over the city. Down, down the softly traveled until they landed in a quiet side street. They bundled their parachutes under a stall as a black SUV came speeding around the corner coming to a halt next to them. Sheldon flung open the back door and took the sniper rifle from James as both he and Ryan clambered in. Jason started driving to the air port as the other relaxed in the back. Sheldon had been in the hotel keeping a close eye on the man they had just killed and Jason had hidden the car and drove to the pick up spot at the exact pre determined time.

Every member of the group had a very particular set of skills, which made them indispensable in the field. Jason was a vehicle expert, able to drive fly or sail anything ever built for travelling purpose. James was a expert marksman, Sheldon was a master of disguise able to blend in anywhere and gather information vital to the mission. Ryan on the other hand, was the leader of the group a excellent soldier, type A personality always up for a challenge, and always had to win. He was extremely agile and fit he was able to hold his own in both hand to hand combat and anything else thrown at him, he wasn't all brawn though his quick thinking had gotten the group out of a sticky situation more than once.

Ryan laid his head back on the headrest, enjoying the A/C in the car as they drove. There was something abnormal about the team; they weren't your regular soldiers. They were all only 17 but had seen and done things that would make many men cower with fear. What got them through it however was the fact that they were all best friends. Just as they reached the airport a beeping broke the silence "I got this one" Ryan said pulling a phone from his pocket and tapping a green button. The screen flickered into life and the face of the fifth member of the team appeared on it "Hey Lisa" they said in a chorus. Lisa was a computer wiz, able to hack any computer net work and pull any and all digital information required for their missions "hey boys" "where to next?" Sheldon asked "well I have some news, it would appear the your recent assignation of drug leaders and global threat leaders has got you quite popular, you have been black listed by just about every illicit organization on the planet, so we are sending you to hiding" they guys looked at each other confused, they had been black listed before but they had never got put into hiding for it. " so where are we going?" Jason asked "a place called middleton" "where?" they asked, they had never heard of Middleton before and they had been to every continent on the earth "middleton a town in the states" Lisa barked beginning to get short with them, the boys had a way of getting under her skin but ultimately she liked them "now you will be enrolled in the local high school, just like back home and will receive missions, mostly about taking out middle weight villains bent on world domination. You know, simple stuff" she finished vigorously typing at her computer "your plane tickets have been paid for and your families informed you will be staying at a house on your own but the US government is paying for it so don't trash it up" the screen went black as Lisa disappeared. The four guys exchanged looks of excitement, they may be the worlds top operators but they were teenage boys " we are going to be in a house" Jason and Sheldon exclaimed "by ourselves" Ryan and Sheldon finished. The team celebrated as they parked the car and walk in to the terminal.

It was a 16- hour flight to Middleton, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean they were informed that their belongings had already arrived and would be waiting for them at the airport. There was a nervous buzz amongst the group as each fantasized what the house would be like "I hope we have a pool" James whispered excitedly "Or a hot tub" Jason said "I hope we have both" Sheldon chimed in "Think of the parties" Ryan finally joined the conversation making the faces of his friends light up "dude I am actually excited for school" Sheldon said calming down "where are we going again? Middleton high?" Ryan nodded. Back in Australia they had been the most popular guys in school but now they were going to a different school in a different country, and Ryan couldn't help but feel a tad nervous "I just want to get a American girl" Jason said leaning in close "they love the Australians" he said raising his eyebrows.

This line of conversation went on until they touched down in a medium sized airport. When they got in to the terminal all the euphoria of excitement left them when the realized they had no way of getting to their new house or where it was. Ryan stood in the circle of his friends looking up and down the Terminal hall "White truck out front" James broke the silence holding up the phone that displayed a message from Lisa. Used to clues like this from her the four stepped out side and sure enough parked out the front of the airport was a large white moving truck. Ryan looked as Jason who shrugged and they all move towards the truck. They found it was unlocked and in the back was all their belongings from home. They clambered into the cab Jason instinctively taking the drivers seat, Ryan took the passengers seat and rummaged in the glove box, he emerged moments later with a piece of paper on which an address was scribbled, he gave it to Jason who set it on the dash board in his view and pulled out of the airport. The drive to the house didn't seem long; they drove along the main roads catching glimpses of parks and shopping malls. They drove through the winding suburban streets looking at all the houses. There were big houses and small ones, multistoried and bungalows. They drove up a hill and something that looked like a rocked shot up from a garden in one of the houses. Ryan watched as it rose 80 feet into the air, lost momentum and plummeted nose first to the ground. Ryan laughed to himself and they drove a little while longer. They stopped out side a 1 storied house on the top of a hill. It seemed wide and roomie. Jason turned to look at Ryan "I think this is it" he said trying to contain a smile. In the drive way of the house was Jason's car, which they all drove apart from missions and Ryan's motorbike that only Ryan drove. Jason reversed the truck half way up the drive way and they al jumped out. Following Ryan to the front door with the key in the lock, he turned it and opened the door. They were standing in a wide hallway. A bright sitting room to the right and a door to the garage on the left, continuing down the hall it abruptly ended. They were standing in a space between a large open plan kitchen on their left and a giant living room on their right. The wall they were facing was all glass and on the other side of the glass was a decking with a pool and hot tub and a fire pit. The decking was huge, large enough to hold parties. To the right just before the living room was another hall that houses 3 bedrooms. Jason, James and Sheldon clamed these three and Ryan took the one that was up the stairs, the stairs were located behind the living room. The rest of the afternoon consisted of the guys helping one another moving their things in to the respective rooms and dealing with Mrs. Madden from across the street who insisted on coming over and making tea for them every half an hour.

After what seems like a eternity they were moved in. the four sat on the large couch that alone took 2 hours to wrestle down the hall. Ryan had taken his bike to the local store where he used a fake ID to get them beer. He had met a blond haired guy who was hanging outside the store and offered to go back and get him something "oh no thanks man I'm actually waiting for someone to pick me up" the guy had said. The four were sitting quite content when the phone went. Sheldon answered it coughing up the mouthful of beer he had when he hared the message. The remaining three jumped from the couch and were about to rush off to get their gear, fearing the worst. "Guys, guys stop" Sheldon was able to force out between coughs "it's the last day of summer today, school starts tomorrow" a wave of dread hit them all and they plumped back down on the couch looking at the time. It was 1:58 and school started at 8, the didn't even know how far away they lived from school.

Kim woke earlier than she had gotten used to this summer break. She showered and dressed and went down the stairs to breakfast where the familiar scene of her father reading the news paper and her mother franticly fixing breakfast for the family before she had to rush to work. Kim's brother appeared as if out of no where and began eating with next to no table manners. Kim excused her self and went to walk out he door to wait for her friend Ron to pick her up she stopped to check he self in the mirror, her large emerald eyes were full of life and her auburn hair was long and beautiful, it hung over one side of her face. She smiled as a knock on the door told her Ron was there

"Lets go KP first day back at school" Ron yelled from the other side of the door. Kim opened the door and hugged him "good to see you Ron, lets get going" "so do you think there will be any new kids?" Ron asked Kim who sat behind him on his scooter as they drove. "I don't know it would be nice to get some fresh faces" Kim said being reminded that she will have to put up with Bonnie again.

The pair walked into the crowded school halls and went to their familiar locker. Ron waited for Kim at her locker, she opened it seeing the computer that her friend wade used to give her mission details. Kim signed she wanted a mission to be given to her right at that second as she could hear Bonnie call her name "so what did you do this summer?" Bonnie asked not really wanting a answer "oh we watched movies went to Buenos nacho and watched wrestling" Ron butted in "Oh how fun well i-" she was cut short, Kim turned to see a tall guy standing there in a leather motorcycle jacket white t-shit and jeans, his sandy colored hair was a sprawling untidy mess but it worked for him. His hazel eyes looked from a sheet of paper he was holding to the locker Bonnie was standing at. Kim saw his eyes flicker to her for a split second. "Hi I'm Bonnie" Bonnie cued in a soft voice "yup good for you, I need to get to my locker" he said in a heavy Australian accent. Bonnie's eyes grew wide at the sound of his accent "you must be one of the new guys, where do you come from" "Australia" he said "and could you move" Bonnie finally listened moving away from his locker and beginning to say she would show him around. Kim blushed little as she got a closer look at him, he was kind of cute "does she always do this" the boy said quietly to Kim who blushed when she realized she was staring at him "oh.. uh yeh pretty much" the boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off "Hey Ryan" another tall guy with brown hair came running over to him "do you know where room 124 C is" this boy also spoke with a Australian accent, Bonnie's mouth almost hit the floor "I dunno man I only just found my locker" Ryan checked his time table "but I'm in there to" "hey I saw you yesterday buying beer from the store" Ron piped up "you have a fake ID!?" Bonnie overflowed with excitement and Ryan closed his eyes in frustration, this was not how he wanted to start his first day at school "I have that class to c'mon ill take you guys you can sit next to me" Ryan looked like he was about to hug Ron and he and his friend followed Ron, "so your from Australia huh?" Ron began questioning them as they walked down the hall. Kim followed them with her eyes and turned back around to close her locker and saw a fuming Bonnie inches from her face "Don't waste your time on them Kim I saw them first and they would not even go for you anyway" Bonnie sneered as she walked away _great its started all ready_ Kim through to her self walking to her first class.


	2. TBTILAC chap 2

Ryan and Sheldon walked into the packed out lunch hall. There were students everywhere, Ryan searched for a empty table and they could feel the eyes of the whole school on them, after a painful eternity they found a table and Ryan heavily plumped down on the chair "are we seriously back a year?" he said outraged "I hate new schools" Sheldon monad poking his lunch suspiciously with a fork and scrunching up his nose. Jason and James finally joined them equally staring at their food with discus. "how's the first day going" Jason asked deciding he would have his fruit cup instead "uh they are teaching history all wrong, me and Sheldon had to intervene" Jason and James both gave a collative "oh great" Ryan and Sheldon were complete history nerds and once they realized they could not beat each other in a historical debate they joined up. "Shut up, how about yours?" Ryan asked pushing his tray away from him "math" Jason simply stated "no American girls climbing over you" Ryan teased dodging a punch from Jason, they had no idea they were being watched from across the room.

"oh you should of seen it Kim, Mr. Barken was all, ok now when this document was signed that's what happen to Germany, they the tall guy Ryno was all "uhh that's not how it happened" and Mr. Barken was all "well ok tough guy get up here and show the class" then he got his friend and they both blew Barken out of the water" Ron excitedly recounted his history class to Kim "wait did you just call him Ryno?" "just something im trying out, I haven't called him it yet, do you think he will mind?" Ron asked looking at his food hungrily "I don't know" Kim sighed, she was staring at the table Ryan and his friends were at "aw they look so alone girl" Monique said announcing her arrival and joining in on Kim staring at the new boys "we should go and talk to them" Ron blurted out. The pair silenced Ron "we cant simply walk up to them" Kim hissed at Ron "well Bonnie is" Ron jerked his head in the direction of the table, Kim stared helplessly at Bonnie as she walked over. Then the most satisfying thing happened, the boys were laughing when one of them pulled out his phone and showed it to Ryan who nodded, then completely as if it were completely normal they got up and walked out of the room, leaving Bonnie standing awkwardly at a empty table, a smile curled around Kim's lips, but where had the boys gone. Her kimmunicator beeped and wades face lit up on the screen. "Kim Monkeyfist is robbing Middleton mall" "were on it, Ron lets go" and the couple dashed out of the lunch room

Ryan, Jason, Sheldon and James stood around the car at one of Middleton's many mall's, fixing their gear on. Bulletproof vests and black cargo pants "well the police arnt giving us much information but they are giving us the space we need so lets go up beat up a few henchmen and grab this lunatic" Ryan briefed then attaching his throat mic and leading them to the front door "After you" he said holding it open so his friends could move inside.

The team moved up the dark mall not sure what they were looking for. All of a sudden they came to a opening in the hall and heard a noise the quartet stopped in their tracks. Ryan made a motion with his hand and Sheldon and James went down one direction leaving him and Jason to go down the other "whow is that a monkey" a crack came over the ear piece "come on guys focus" Ryan hissed "no he isn't joking Ryan, there are Monkeys here, look" Jason was pointing to a monkey that was clad in ninja clothing standing in front of them "uh probably escaped for a weird pet shop" Ryan guessed taking a step towards the monkey. The monkey exploded from his spot and made a dive for Ryan who ducked, the monkey sailed over his head where he was kicked to one side by Jason "dude these monkeys-" Jason began "ARE NINJA"S" they could hear James scream from the other side of the mall. All of a sudden ninja monkey's poared out of every corner of the mall. Ryan and Jason were pushed back until they were back to back with Sheldon and James then they were pushed back even further out into the car park where a crowed had gathered behind he police Barriers.

Kim and Ron came to a halt out side the Mall; there was a group of 4 figures tangling with Monkey fists ninja's. Kim stared dumbfounded; someone was fighting her battle and taking her job. By this time Monkeyfist had appeared and was making his speech about his plans Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and ordered Wade to hack in to the communications of the 4 people who had just tossed the last monkey to the ground. "who is this guy" a voice cracked from the kimmunicator "don't know but he is weird…wait what is he saying?" another one asked "dunno I wasn't even paying attention" a familiar voice was drifting from the communicator "oh there it is taking over the world thing, I've heard enough" the group launched into a attack on Monkey fist finishing him off fast. Soon the villain was in cuffs and being moved to a cop car.

"Hey Ryan, look its that girl from your locker" Ryan! It was the new guys from school, there fought crime as well? Kim saw Ryan cover his throat mic and said something to his friends, she could hear them all laughing at what he said, but how was she not able to hear him. _Does he know I'm in there communications?_ Kim thought to her self ,surprised, she shook her head and stormed off back to school Ron in her wake trying to understand what just happened, these new boys had a lot to answer for.

Ryan walked back to the car to rip his gear off. "Weird, a dude who is a monkey, I hope we don't have anything that weird again" Sheldon was in the middle of complaining about their recent victory whilst taking off a bullet proof vest "we probably wont need this next time" he said tossing it in the trunk "the moment we decide we don't need it is the exact moment when we do" Ryan said sliding out of his own vest and tossing in on Sheldon's. Jason drove them back to school where they saw out the rest of the day.

Ryan was at his locker in the crowded hall staring into it with a blank expression. He was just thinking about what he could do that afternoon with a house to himself and his best friends when SLAM! His locker door was slammed shut almost taking his nose off, standing there folding her arms and tapping her foot was a very aggravated looking "hey, sorry I didn't grab your name this morning" Ryan said to the girl, her auburn hair falling slightly over her face as her emerald eyes fixed a angry glare on him "Its Kim" she said in a annoyed tone "hey Kim what can I do for you?" "What in the world were you doing fighting Monkey fist!" she demanded her arms falling by her sides and her fist clenching "oh that was his name" Ryan laughed, "Yes it was his name" Kim hissed "what are you?" "Im Australian" "No I don't mean that" Kim growled and Ryan chucked at the look of annoyance on her face "Ryan" Bonnie called making her way towards him "Oh great" Kim sighed "what you don't like her?" he asked nodding at Bonnie, Kim shot him a death stare as she reached them. "I wouldn't waste your time on her Ryan" Bonnie turned to glare at Kim but when they both looked around Ryan was gone, walking to the exit. Kim was pleased to see that this annoyed Bonnie who chased after him calling his name, but then remembering she was angry she scowled at the back of his head before packing her things and heading home.

Jason pulled into the driveway of the house. The four walked in and straight in to the kitchen where they each made their respective snacks. Ryan had the only room up stairs. More like a attic room than anything, he put his bag on the floor and joined the rest of his friends in the living room. "So Ryan what's the deal with that ginger chick?" Sheldon asked sprawled out on the couch "nothing, and her hair is auburn." Ryan was a sucker for detail, perhaps it was what made him so good at his job, but his friends knew him to well. When ever Ryan was quiet or giving short answers he was thinking about something. "Ryan likes her" Jason teased, ducking as a cushion came flying his way "about time" James added. Immediately there was tense atmosphere in the room, all eyes were on Ryan the trio held their breath in suspense. Something flickered in Ryan's eyes as he looked at them "its all right" he said quietly grabbing the remote and turning on the Tv. He didn't stay in the room very long, he got changed and jumped in the hot tub. Dunking his head under water, he reclined and looked up at the stars, thinking. Why was that Kim girl at the scene and why did she care about what he did, maybe it was time for him to move on.

The next day Ryan had chemistry class alone. No Sheldon, James or Jason, or even Ron the clumsy easygoing kid he had met the other day. Ryan stood alone at his workstation, he looked around all the pairs and wondered whom his own lab partner was going to be, he shudder at the thought of Bonnie. "Oh great" a voice to his right said. Ryan's heart jumped, Kim was his lab partner thought she didn't look to happy about it, her emerald eyes fixing him with a angry glare much like the one she wore when she spoke to him yesterday. "Morning to you to" Ryan said Cooley "look I don't want to be here so lets get one thing straight, we will only talk about our work" Kim started her rant beginning to follow the instructions on the board "you will work on that side and I will work on this side" "uh Kim?" Ryan said looking concerned as Kim began to pour chemicals into a beaker "we will not speak out side and we" "Kim" Ryan said in a more sever tone, but Kim once again took no notice "and you most certainly can-" Kim didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, Ryan had ripped the beaker from her grip which was a violent red color and bubbling furiously, giving of a singed smell. Ryan calmly poured a liquid into the beaker and it subsided into a oceanic blue as it was supposed to. Kim stared at him concerned as Ryan handed her the beaker back. On Ryan's left arm a red mark had appeared "Damn" Ryan muttered noticing it, he looked around the class room and gave up "oh well" he sighed, then ripped part of his shirt off at he bottom, Kim caught a glance of his abs and blushed slightly. Ryan put the cloth on the red patch then poured another chemical on the cloth, he held it there for a few moments. When he removed it the red mark was totally gone he threw the piece of shirt in the bin and wrote down a equation showing it to Kim when he was done "that's what I added to the beaker by the way, so just remember its there when you balance your equation out"

Kim seemed to have dropped her Hostility towards Ryan but still only said what she had to and nothing more. Class ended and Ryan left before Kim. Kim lingered for a moment she felt slightly guilty that her arrogance had caused Ryan to almost burn his arm. However all thought of guilt and Ryan were pushed out of her mind as she met her friends Monique and Ron in the hall. "Hey KP what's that" Ron pointed to a unfamiliar cell phone sitting on the books Kim cradled in her arms, Kim didn't even notice she had picked it up and stared surprised at the grey phone "It must by Ryan's cell, ill give it back to him later" Kim said trying to convince herself that she was only seeing him to apologies or she would of given the phone to Ron who had class with him next, but she couldn't put her finger on the real reason. The school day dragged on and Kim had cheerleading practice after school where she put up with Bonnie making a scene over everything Kim did wrong.

Once she had survived cheer practice Kim went to her locker and called Wade. His face appeared on screen "hey Kim what's up?" Wade asked punching away at his key bored and smiling. "Wade I need you to find out where Ryan lives, a new student to the school" Wade's fingers flashed as he hacked the school system in moments and gave Kim the Address "why do you need his address?" Wade asked suspiciously" "No reason" Kim slammed the locker closed and took off. Ryan didn't live far from Kim, Only about 15 minuets, Kim walked up the drive way to the nice looking house and knocked on the door a sudden fear coming over her. She didn't know his last name, _what am I going to say if his parents answer?_ To her surprise however one of Ryan's friends answered the door "can I help you?" "

Hi umm yeh is Ryan home" a faint smile played across the boys face "come in Kim" he said, _how did he know my name?_. He led Kim into a quiet sitting room just off the entrance hall and went to get Ryan.

Kim looked around the room; there were no pictures of family, come to think of it there was nothing. The room was bear only a fire place and a small TV and a couple of sofas in the room. Kim hared foot steps and turned to see Ryan standing there in board shorts "well I am surprised to find you hear, I thought you didn't like me" "not disliked just suspicious" Kim corrected Ryan who smiled and it took all of Kim's composure to stop her from swooning "um I picked this up by accident" she handed the phone to Ryan "wow thanks I didn't even know I lost it" Ryan set the phone down on the arm of one of the couches "How's the arm?" Kim asked nervously. Ryan looked puzzled for a few second then remembered, he held up his arm to Kim who saw there was nothing, the arm looked fine "oh good because I felt bad for having caused it" a moments silence passed and Kim asked something that was bothering her "where are your parents?" "Not here, they are back in Australia" "so you have this whole house to yourself?" Kim asked aghast, Ryan nodded "I can show you around" Ryan gestured to the hall he had just come from "oh no I cant I need to finish my chemistry home work, what was the-" "12.5" Ryan cut her off smilling softly "right got it, but maybe you can give me the house tour another time?" "Sure" Ryan smiled again. Kim excused her self and walked home, and I good thing to all his smiles had left her weak at the knees and a strange warm feeling was lingering around her tummy.

Please leave some feed back if you can guys :)


	3. TBTILAC chap 3

Kim sat at home working through her home work when the kimunicator beeped, Wade's face appeared looking serious "Kim there has been a break in in a top secret lab in the Amazon" "ill be there wade" Kim dashed out the door and headed for Ron's house,

a few hours later they were skulking through the rain forest "Ok it should be here" Kim said walking into a clearing "I don't see any lab" Ron complained slapping his neck to crush a mosquito. Kim and Ron began searching silently "KIM!" Ron called braking the silence, but before she could turn around something struck her in the back of the head knocking her out.

She awoke in the clearing tied up, Ron beside her, she could see two figures standing just out of the light, one of the figures seemed to have realized the were up because he raised his voice "Oh good they are awake… dispose of them" the figure diapered. Out of the shadows a man came advancing at them rifle raised, Kim tried to get free but she couldn't "Don't worry" the man said bending down to Kim and whispering in her ear "it will be quick" the man sneered stoop up and cocked the gun pointing it at Kim's head. Kim closed her eyes a single tear rolling down her face. There was a loud BANG!

Kim was still alive. She opened her eyes to see the man still standing in front of her rifle still raised but missing his face. The body crumpled to the ground and there was a noise from the bushes behind them. Two figures In black appeared "they defiantly heard that" One said, the other grunted in agreement and turned around to face Kim and Ron "Ryan!" the pair exclaimed "Are you all right?" he asked, the pair nodded "Sheldon get them out of those cuffs" Ryan ordered. Sheldon had been the boy who has answered the door earlier that same day "oh so you two are like the crime fighting duo as well, I thought there were four of you" Ron spoke up unaware of the danger they were in "there are four of us, James is providing over watch and Jason, well if he doesn't land on top of us it will be a miracle" there was another rustle from the bushes and who she assumed was James appeared carrying a sniper rifle "well you were right they heard you at least 100, light armor incoming" Ryan was quiet as he assessed the situation "Jason get here now, Sheldon, James defend these two" Ryan set off his rifle raised, he moved fast and silent as he disappeared through the Bush "Where is he going?" Kim asked feeling strangely vulnerable now Ryan was gone "to do what he does best" James said calmly, they could hear gun shots off in the distance "why do you carry guns?" Ron asked "we know who we are dealing with here, and we have learned not to take the chance" Sheldon replied softly not taking his eyes off the sights of his rifle. "Inbound heilo" James said just before a helicopter appeared overhead did a break neck turn in the clearing and hovered above their heads. At that moment Ryan cam bursting into the clearing, Sheldon firing at the gun wielding Hench men behind him, James helped Ron into the helicopter then covered Sheldon as he got in. Ryan grabbed Kim's arm and ran for the chopped, Kim jumped in and felt her arm shudder and something warm ooz over her wrist, her stomach sank as she feared the worst. She had been shoot. Ryan jumped in after her and Jason hoisted the helicopter into the air out of the range of the guns.

Kim slumped down on the floor not daring to look at her arm "are you hit?" Ryan asked franticly searching her for a wound "Ryan" she crooked "what? Where?" he stared into her face genuine concern and a flash of fear in his eyes "your hand" Kim pointed to the hand that had gripped her wrist, there was a hole in it and the blood on Kim's arm was Ryan's. Ryan dropped his head and sighed in relief, after a while he felt Kim's hand softly touch his cheeks, unclip the helmet from his head and remove it, then softly life his head up, Ryan looked up at her brilliant Emerald eyes a look of confusion on them. Then almost as quick as the moment started it was over. Ryan cleared his throat got up and walked to where Sheldon sat and began stitching the hole in his hand. "Hey KP, what a night huh?" Ron said sitting down beside her "good thing tomorrow is Saturday, Buenos Nacho as usual" Ron announced their regular weekend routine "I have a better idea Ron why don't we pay the new guys I visit" Kim again had that feeling in her tummy as she looked at Ryan who was now wrapping a bandage around his stitched up hand.

it would be really great to hear your feed back guys and where you want the characters and the storie to go so please leave a review and ill read them :)


	4. TBTILAC Chapter 4

It was Saturday and Kim got up early and got Ron out of bed "Come on Ron we have to go"

"but Kim seriously no high school student will be up this early and they probably still have jet lag" Ron protested as Kim threw back the curtains in his room

"they have been here a week they will be over it" Kim said walking out the room leaving Ron to get ready. They walked the 20-minuet walk to the house and Kim knocked on the door. Jason Opened it

"Oh hey guys come on in" Kim and Ron both followed Jason down the hall into the kitchen

"wow" Kim admired the size of the house

"Is that a hot tub?" Ron exceled running out the patio doors

"Ryan isn't here Kim" Sheldon said from the couch flicking through the channels

"oh well I kind of wanted to talk to you guys" the three guys exchanged looks and sat down in the living room, Kim joining them. "Ryan and I had a moment in the chopper last night, then he just gets up and leaves and wont look me in the eyes or even hold a conversation with me, what did I do?" Kim asked looking from one face to another. After a long silence James broke it

"well at least this is a good sign right?" he glanced at his friends Kim looked rather confused

"What do you mean?" She asked raising her eye brow in suspicion

"I don't know if we are the right people to talk to about this" Sheldon began

"we are the only people. Ryan will never tell her" Jason butted in. Sheldon looked at a Kim for a moment and nodded

"Ok, when we were picked up to do what we do, we had some pretty insane training. There used to be five of us, Ryan and Sarah were the best. They were incredible operators; anyway Ryan and Sarah hit it off and got serious. They finished the training before any of us and got sent out on a mission against Ghost, the man you met last night. Things got bad, Ghost captured Ryan and Sarah and shot Sarah in front of him to teach him a lesson, Sarah was the last person Ryan ever cared about, maybe even loved. She used to ride on the back of his bike but now no one does. Last night I saw him genuinely concerned for you and that is a positive step for him, those few seconds you guys had you have seen more of Ryan than we ever have, he likes you Kim" Sheldon finished his tale.

Kim didn't know what to say she felt bad for Ryan after hearing what he had been through, thinking back to the times she had seen him at school surrounded by girls not really reacting to them swoon over him, it all made sense now. A closing door broke the silence and Ryan appeared in the living room

"hey why is Ron in our pool?" he turned and saw Kim looking at him "Oh uh hi" Ryan could not find any words in his mind to say anything more, after a few tense moments he changed topic "hey you know what we haven't done yet? throw a party" he sat down opposite Kim in the living room

"This is defiantly a party house guys" she said looking at Ryan

" and it is Saturday" Sheldon stated "but how will we get people to come?" Jason asked

"hey we have the captain of the cheer squad here I'm sure she just has to call a few people, and didn't Bonnie give you her number Ryan?" Jason asked. Kim looked at Ryan trying to hide her jealousy

" yeh but I lost it" Ryan got up and walked out side "hey Ron we are having a party help me get the cover off the hot tub" he called.

Kim began spreading the word and Ryan and Ron reappeared "well I'm gonna go get drinks and food" Ryan said pulling on his jacket

"Drinks?" Kim asked surprised

"oh you don't drink?" Jason asked appearing from behind the fridge door

"I have never been to a party with drinks." Ryan laughed

"well you can come with me and pick out some stuff for your self, remind me to get food, Jason keys" Ryan caught the car keys and lead Kim out

"Jagermister" Kim said looking at the bottle

"whoa, yeh stay away from that stuff, umm" Ryan searched the shelf "this is more for you but don't do to many shots" he handed her a bottle labeled Sambuca "right we need girly drinks as well" Ryan sad continuing down the aisle. Kim watched as Ryan pushed box after box of drinks into the cart

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" she asked as he placed 4 bottles of vodka in the cart

"to us this is minimal, its only our first party so we are going to go small" Ryan explained

"This is small" Kim glanced at the cart again

"yup" . Ryan paid for the drinks and he and Kim both drove back to his house. Kim was trying to think of a way to tell him that she knew about Sarah but she didn't know how to approach the subject. A while later and they were back at Ryan's house. The guys clearly knew what they were doing, they moved around the house Ron helping Ryan to set up speakers whilst Sheldon lit the fire pit outside. In between the various jobs they were doing they were making fun of each other back and forth, but it wasn't mean it was fun. The guys even included Ron in their jokes and Kim could see the smile on his face.

After the house had been set up the group were sitting in the lounge room. It was quiet and Kim was a tad nervous with anticipation of what might happen that night. Ryan all ready had a beer in his hand and was making his way through it when his phone rang "hey Jason can you answer that?" Ryan said from his spot on the floor next to Kim "I'm to comfy to move" He finished. Kim gave him a suspicious glance, deciding that his last comment didn't mean anything

"Hello" Jason answered the phone " oh hey Bonnie, no this is Jason uh Ryan is busy um setting up the something I don't know what he is doing, go get him?" Jason looked at Ryan who mother the words _"Toilet"_ and Jason nodded "Sheldon just told he is in the toilet, ok….bye" Jason put the phone on the arm of the couch "she says she is excited for the party" he said. Ryan tilted his head back

"does she ever quit?" he asked

"no quit isn't in her vocabulary" Ron said looking at the beer James had handed him. There was a knock from the door and Ryan got up and stretched

"and so it begins" he said walking off to open it.

An hour later and the party was in full swing, the house was packed with people from the school. Ryan was ducking away from Bonnie every chance he got, people were jumping in the pool and relaxing in the hot tub, and there was some intense make out sessions going on by the fire pit. In side Kim had been working up the courage to have her first drink, she found the bottle Ryan had bought her and got a shot glass, trying to play it cool. As she began to fill the shot glass a hand interrupted. The hand was wrapped in bandage, Kim knew instantly it belonged to Ryan "what?" she asked looking around at him

"I don't think you should do that" he said

"Why not?" Kim demanded getting a little annoyed with Ryan

"you don't need it"

"who are you to tell me what I do and don't need?" Kim had hit a nerve, Ryan stared at the floor a twisted expression on his face then he walked away and Kim saw him walk up the stares.

"good job Kim you chased him away, it was actually fun seeing you sabotage yourself" Bonnie gloated. She had watched the whole thing from the other side of the room. Kim clenched her fists, she had felt bad for chasing Ryan away when all he tried to do was protect her ,now she was angry that Bonnie was gloating about it. Kim left Bonnie mid sentence and walked up the stairs. She stopped four steps before the top. She could hear banging; she cautiously walked up the rest of the stairs and into Ryan's room. The room was just like any other teen's, rather messy. In one corner there was a hockey stick, there was a wardrobe where a trail of clothes lead from it to the bed and on the bed was Ryan. He was lying on his back throwing a ball at the wall above the stairs facing his feet and catching it. Kim cleared her throat and Ryan sat up. He looked at her but didn't say a word, he was taking her in, all of her from her flowing auburn hair the way it almost hid part of her face, the way her body was, everything sculpted perfectly and lastly her brilliant emerald eye's that pierced right through Ryan. Kim felt his gaze but it wasn't awkward. Kim sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry" she aid quietly

"no I was out of line, your right I don't have a place telling you what to do, its just girls like you don't need to drink" He paused trying to pick through emotion for the words he needed "you don't need to drink to be the life of the party, because you are. You don't have to try to get people to notice you, because they do. You don't need to do what everyone else is doing to impress them. Because they are all ready impressed." Ryan paused again, Kim was fighting to hold back tears, no one had ever complimented her on this level before. "I mean girls like Bonnie who think they are trend setters" Ryan continued, "they aren't, they are doing what society expects of them and its not impressive. You are like…You're like…"

"Sarah" Kim finished the sentence for him "Sheldon told me all about it, Ryan I had no idea but it makes sense. But why me?" Ryan who had been focusing on the floor swung his head around to look at Kim

"do I really have to explain? Kim you are amazing I mean you save the world on a weekly basis your pretty, funny, smart" Kim hugged Ryan tensed before he wrapped his arms around her, He had no idea what was going to come as a result of this but he didn't care he was happy.

They sat like this for a while, neither one daring to move. It was Ryan who broke the comfterble silence. "Come on, ill walk you home" Ryan lead the way down the stairs and navigated their way through the packed hallway and out the front door. The pair walked down the street. Ryan didn't want to talk about what had just happened, he was smart enough to know that come tomorrow Kim might not like him, and he didn't want to face that reality. Kim was in much the same boat, her mind raced with possibilities about what could come of the time they shared in Ryan's room. However when she was about to open her mouth and talk about it her courage failed her and she closed her mouth again.

It was a warn evening and the gentle wind that slid around their faces was relaxing. "Here we are" Kim stopped on the driveway that lead up a slight hill to a beautiful house. Ryan suspected that the family must get views of the whole of middelton from this perch. "Thanks for walking me home Ryan you-" but she was drowned out by a cry from the front door

"Kimmie!" making their way down the drive way was Kim's mother and father, the expression on her dad's face was somewhere between concern and curiosity.

"Ryan just go, they will want to talk to you if you stay" Kim pleaded with Ryan, but Ryan didn't move he watched her parents coming until they were level with them.

"Kim where have you been? We have been worried about you" Kim's mother began as she hugged Kim

"yes its past curfew you lady" her dad chimed in though not taking his eyes off Ryan.

Kim opened her mouth to speak but Ryan beat her to it. "I'm afraid that's my fault Dr's Possible, My name is Ryan and I've just moved here from Australia. I'm in Kim's chemistry class. I was having a party at my house when Kim said she had to go. Naturally seeing the time I wasn't going to let her wander home alone, so I took it on my self as host to ensure she gets home safe." Ryan spoke with such direct confidence you would of thought he was a work college of Kim's parents. Kim looked up into the faces of her Mom and Dad and was amazed to see all hostility was dropped

"oh well that was sweet of you, Ryan did you say?" Kim's mom began shaking Ryan's hand

"Yes certainly good to know she has good friends she can rely on" Kim's dad also shook Ryan's hand "well come on everyone lets get back inside, Ryan look after your self on the walk home" Kim's father lead her mom back in the house and Kim turned to Ryan

"do my a favor and look after Ron" Ryan nodded and turned to walk home " and Ryan!" Kim called him back " try and avoid Bonnie, y'know if you can" Ryan smiled and his hazel eyes twinkled as he winked at her. Kim walked back in to the house to see her Mom waiting for her

"that was a sweet boy Kim, his parents must be nice letting him have a party for the school" Her Mom said watching Ryan through the window as he walked down the street

"Oh his parents aren't here, he lives with his 3 best friends and they go to our school also. But they are responsible and smart guys, they wouldn't let anything happen" Kim added quickly seeing her Mom's eyes flash at the thought of her daughter being at a un supervised party.

It was a mark of the impression Ryan made on Kim's parents when to Kim's surprise instead of her Mom going off about unsupervised parties she said this "all alone in a new country, that must be so hard. And Christmas is coming round soon, well Kim you will just have to invite Ryan and his friends around for Christmas dinner and make sure you ask them because I will be cooking extra food for them this year" with that her Mom kissed her on the head and went off to bed

"yeh I think I will do that Mom" Kim said to her self smiling.

A/N: please leave a comment and like guys and what you would like/think to see happen it would be great to read :)


End file.
